The Black Sheep
by DarkGolbez
Summary: Strange disappearances have occurred around Uzushiogakure and those who remain have spoken of hearing screams in the night and blood on the streets. The Leaf and the Mist are worried of the phenomenon. Tsunade sends Team Kurenai to investigate whilst Mei Terumī sends her own team for the join investigation. What secrets will they uncover in the deserted village? Light Shino x OC.
1. Prologue - Do you remember?

Aya knew that Shino was not the type for beaches. It wasn't stripping for the warm sun and refreshing water that dissuaded him. It was the sand.

Shino didn't like sand.

Aya would still try to get him to go on a beach though. She could persuade him to do that...Or try anyway.

She had to smile to herself though.

He was compromising by watching the beach from atop the cliff.

Aya was happy. She had a dream of marrying Shino and it eventually happened.

...Eventually.

As the wind danced along the grass; Aya brushed her hair out of her face, irritated at its constant attack on her eyes; propelled by the winds. She looked out towards the beach from the cliffside and smiled.

Why go on the beach when you can watch it from high above? As Aya turned to face Shino; she gave him a small grin before her vision became blurred from her ever so irritating black hair and its wind propelled tirade.

 _"I thought you said you was going to cut your hair Aya."  
_ _"I was...I will. I should...I really should."  
_ _"Yes you should. You know if you don't cut it soon, it's going to become even more of a nuisance than it already is and we're only taking a walk along the cliff."_ Shino continued walking at a slow but calm pace before he caught up with her.

 _"Do I get a kiss if I do?"_ Aya smirked a little as she looked at Shino.

He stayed quiet and the winds picked up a little before they came to a calm halt, ceasing their dance along the healthy plains.

Silence between the couple met Aya's ears.

 _"Maybe."_

Until it was broken.

The green eyed chunin beamed before composing herself. She gave Shino a gentle kiss on the cheek before their hands joined together.

 _"Love you Shino."_

 _"I love you too."_

The happy cries of the seagulls in the distance.  
The familiar splash of the gentle ocean.  
The sound of the wind dancing around the couple and along the cliff.

Such peace and tranquility reminded Aya just a tiny bit of her home and for a brief moment; she forgot that she was a Leaf Kunoichi. Something that she never quite got used to but was happy to embrace. Shino himself smiled a little. Content with the scenery and the company he had to share it with. Whilst he preferred the deep forests surrounding Konoha; he knew that Aya had always wanted to take him to the beach.

He wasn't quite comfortable with the idea yet. He wasn't a fan of the beach plain and simple but even he had to admit that watching it from the cliffside with his girlfriend was a lot more pleasant than he thought it to be.

This was just one of their special places where they liked to get away from it all.

Work.

Family.

Missions.

Life in general.

A simple escape.

A very short holiday.

The two of them chose a spot and sat down on the grass before Shino enacted a parasol made of his own kikaichu. Aya turned her head before raising an eyebrow.

 _"Did you forget the parasol Shino?"  
_ _"I did...But only because you was rushing me out of the house."  
_ _"All the more time to spend outdoors...Looking at all this."_ Aya fixed her short white and green kimono and tightened the large white ribbon around her naval. She pulled it from underneath her bum, not wanting to get dirt on it.

She gazed at the beach and the calm waters before she rested her head on Shino's shoulders. She lifted it up slightly as he took his jacket off before.

She pouted quietly at her love not taking his sunglasses off but she knew better. He only took them off at home.

It mattered not however as he was here with her.

Compromise was a beautiful thing.

 _"Thank you."_ She whispered gently before she felt Shino put his arm around her.  
 _"You don't need to thank me. You wanted to go to the beach but I...Am not a fan of beaches. So instead, we're watching the beach from up here."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I quite like it."_

Aya felt giddy and cheery with his words.

 _"Do you think we could go on the beach?"_

 _"Maybe not today...But...Soon Aya."  
"What's soon?"  
"Next week?"  
_ _"I can work with that."_ She sat up straight and put her knees in a little, revealing her brown shorts underneath her kimono.

 _"Shino."_

 _"Hmm?"_ He turned his head towards her and their eyes met. Her green eyes met his dark brown.

 _"Do you remember when we first met?"_

Shino glared at her before shortly smiling.

 _"How could I forget? It was the exact opposite of the fairytale meetings you hear in stories."  
_ _"That is true. It was certainly unique. Awww you was so cute back then!"  
_ _"Implying that I have lost that cuteness?"_ He teased.  
 _"No no no but...Well you're not cute now. Now you're handsome and sexy!"_ Aya held her hands up with another toothy grin before Shino slowly nodded his head. He took his arm away and their hands embraced once more.

 _"You were the first woman to ever think that about me you know."_

 _"Well...You have what I like to call an acquired cuteness."_

 _"Acquired cuteness?_ " Shino raised his eyebrow slightly.

 _"Yeah. Like...Like an acquired taste. Let's take a peanut for example. Some people love them and some people hate them. Similar thing. Some people just...Love peanuts. Some people just love Shino. I am one of those people."_

At this point, Shino was used to his girlfriend's strange mannerisms. Not a day went by when she didn't say something weird and random. Not that he minded.

 _"Are you comparing me to a peanut?"  
_ _"Why yes. Yes I am."_ Aya giggled a little.

 _"Point being Shino, you're such a unique person that you are much like a unique peanut."_

 _"Are you going to call me your peanut now?"  
_ _"Maybe in the morning. Good morning peanut. Okay that was pretty bad...I'm not gonna say that."  
_ _"It was bad. Even by your standards of witty jokes."_ Shino smiled at her again before they both looked out at the seagulls flying over the ocean in search of their lunch.

 _"Did you think I looked like a peanut when we first met?"_ The Aburame asked.

 _"I wish. All I saw was your sunglasses and that was it. I thought you was...Intriguing. You piqued my interest with your mystery."  
_ _"Guess it worked out in the end."_ He said calmly.

 _"Best mission ever if you ask me. I got to meet you and it was a fun meeting...Right?"_  
 _"That mission was certainly a workout."  
_ _"You know what they say. No rest for the wicked."_ Aya looked up at the sky and then down at her feet as she reminisced of days past.

 _'How we met. Such a long time ago now…'_ She thought to herself and smiled as she thought back to her past and one mission in particular.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed that sweet prologue. This is my first Naruto fanfiction so I cannot wait to get my writing juices flowing and bringing you all a story you can sink your teeth into. Thanks for reading! Golbez._


	2. 01 - Blade in the White Mist

High in the forests surrounding Kirigakure; the grey mist was thick even when the sun shone on it. It was evening and Aya flitted from tree to tree in hot pursuit of her target. She knew the mist of Kiri well and knew that where some foreign shinobi would see it as a hindrance, there were also many who knew it could be used as an excellent screen of cover.

As Aya jumped from branch to branch; she felt a sudden surge of chakra several feet in front of her and below.

She quickly jumped to her right and a large ball of water narrowly missed her. She saw it in the corner of her eye and had to smirk a little.  
Aya caught another branch before it snapped and she fell sharply to the ground.  
Quickly rolling to break the fall, she threw three shuriken behind her before she heard a familiar clang of metal striking metal.

Out of the mist appeared her opponent. His speed was fast and as the distance between them closed in; Aya quickly performed a substitution jutsu, retreating to a safer position.

Just in time to see the blade belonging to her enemy cut through her substitute. As the doppelganger transformed into a small log with a puff of smoke, Aya's opponent grunted a little and she smiled a little at the success of her deception.

She heard a shout from behind her and quickly rolled forward before turning around.  
Her heart beat even faster and adrenaline pumped through her.  
Her attacker was behind her and she realized what she was looking at earlier was a simple clone.

" _Gotta be sharper than that Aya!"_  
Aya had narrowly missed being cleaved in two and cursed herself for not staying on guard.  
" _Heard it all before!"_ She shouted back as she jumped back.

" _Water Style! Raging Waves!"_ Aya blew a stream of water at her attacker. He sidestepped and started running to his left with his sword held high.

He sheathed his blade and put his hands together.

" _Water Style! Water Ball Jutsu!"_

As a water ball flew straight for her, Aya quickly dodged it and threw two of her kunai at her opponent.  
Her opponent quickly unsheathed his sword and deflected the kunai.  
Aya expected no less. She quickly jumped up to a thick branch that she knew granted her the advantage.

" _Water Style! Raging Waves!"_ Aya aimed her stream of powerful water at her opponent, tracking his dark blonde hair through the thin branches in front and below and the thin mist all around her.

She saw him move quickly to avoid her jutsu before he suddenly jumped up.  
Aya saw a flash of dark yellow in front of her and wasted no time jumping back to another branch. He followed her and Aya jumped away, putting some distance between herself and him before she landed back on the ground.

With quick speed her attacker pursued her and as he caught up to Aya, he delivered a slash with his sword from right to left.  
Another came at Aya. A vertical slash quickly followed by a vicious thrust and a spin.

The two chunins danced with eachother across the small misty battlefield.

Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. Stab. Roll.

With each swing from the deadly blade, Aya heard the air around her part under its force. As the sword slashed at her again; her attacker quickly went down low.  
Aya's heart skipped a beat at his sudden movement before she substituted herself again in a puff of smoke.  
Avoiding contact with sharp weapon, she looked up and saw her opponent charging at her again.

" _You don't give up do you Musashi?!"  
_ " _Giving up is for losers!"_ Musashi sheathed his blade and quickly threw a group of four shuriken at Aya. Aya quickly ran behind her along the wide trunk of a grand tree. Musashi threw more kunai and shuriken at her before he checked his supply and cursed his luck.

He was out of tools.

The blonde shinobi put his hands together and fired more water balls at Aya before she jumped off the tree. She quickly spun in the air and returned fire with her own volley of shuriken.  
Looking up at the kunoichi, Musashi quickly drew his sword to defend himself before spread his legs and returned his sword to its resting place.

" _Sword Art! Whirlwind Slash!"_ Musashi unsheathed his sword with speed and slashed upwards at the air above him from left to right. A small tornado appeared and engulfed Aya as it ascended through the mist. It adopted a ghostly white colour and Musashi smiled. He still had enough chakra left to continue the battle but knew it was over.

Aya's scream confirmed it.

As he turned around and put his sword back into its sheath, he quickly looked to his right and saw a kunai fly out of the mist. He raised his blade to defend himself from the small dagger but as he swung his sword; the kunai passed right through it.  
" _A clone?!"_ He grunted in anger before he gasped in pain.  
He lurched forward and immediately grabbed his left shoulder. He felt a familiar small metal object jutting out of him. It was painful but manageable. He stabbed his sword into the dirt and pulled out the kunai quickly. The pain was not great and it had not gone deep.

" _Not bad Aya…"_

" _You know if this wasn't a sparring session, you'd be dead by now."  
_ " _If this wasn't a sparring session, I wouldn't have let it drag on this long."_ Musashi turned to face Aya and fixed his messy blonde hair out of his eyes. He smirked a little before picking up his sword and wiping the dirt off it with his sleeve.

Aya brushed the dirt off of her navy blue qipao and grey trousers. She knew she would have to wash her clothes regardless.

Looking up at Musashi; she pursed her lips playfully before slowly lifting her right hand and pointing at his head.  
"You got some leaves in your hair." She giggled.  
Musashi looked up and growled at the leaves before ruffling his hair and shaking his head. As the leaves fell to the ground, he looked up and slowly smiled.

" _How do I look?"  
_ " _Better. Can we go now?"  
_ " _Yeah, let's get Misuko. The Mizukage requested us earlier."  
_ Musashi turned his head.  
" _You know what that means."_

Aya jumped up with an agitated look plastered across her face as she nodded her head and her finger at the same time.  
" _Aya?"  
_ " _Oh hell no! If Lady Mizukage thinks we're gonna go man hunting alongside our mission she's got another thing coming! Not after the Kusa incident…"_ Aya hung her head lowly.

" _The Kusa incident?"_

Quickly jumping up with a scream and a shout, Aya turned around to see Chōjūrō standing behind her with his arms folded slowly nodding his head.  
Musashi looked away before laughing quietly to himself. Aya quickly turned around to face her teammate before growling.

" _It is not funny! He could have been an enemy ninja for all I know!"  
_ " _Which is why you should always be alert."_ Musashi chided. He slowly looked up and Aya was standing in front of him with a looming presence and a stern look on her face. His brown eyes connected with her green.

" _Did you say something?"_ She hissed lowly.

Musashi gulped.

" _No no...Nothing at all."_

" _That's good."_ Aya quickly turned around and latched onto Chōjūrō.

" _Oh darling Chōjūrō you came to see me!"_ Aya nuzzled her head into his arms, taking in all of the muscle she could nuzzle.  
" _Did you see me fight Chōjūrō? Ain't I the best damn Kunoichi you ever saw?"  
_ " _Well you are certainly forward with your affections Aya…"_ Musashi unsheathed his blade before he started to tend to it. Aya turned and glared at him. He could feel her eyes burning through his head and smirked slyly before waving at her.

" _Hi Aya!"_

Letting go of Chōjūrō; she put her hands by her hips; feeling the soft material of her blue qipao before she leaned forward.

" _I will have you know that mine and Chōjūrō's relationship is strictly platonic and professional!"  
_ " _Our relationship IS platonic and professional…"_ Chōjūrō moaned lowly.  
" _But it doesn't have to be Chōjūrō…"_ Aya turned back to Chōjūrō with a gleeful smile.  
" _I could make you so happy Chōjūrō. Just you and me. Would you like that? You and me?"_ Aya's arms wrapped around the swordsman. Cheeks rosy red; Chōjūrō shook his head.

" _I...Urm...Can I get back to you on that one?"_

Musashi fought desperately with himself to hold back his laughter. A battle which he lost as he held his stomach in mild discomfort from his imminent chuckles. Chōjūrō reached out to Aya to apologise only to see her sulking by a nearby tree on her knees.  
" _Aya?"_ He said quietly.  
" _Oh nevermind me...Can't blame a girl for trying…*sniff*..."_ Aya slowly turned her head to face the blue haired man.

" _Am I at least the best damn Kunoichi you've ever seen?"  
_ " _Well...That title belongs to our Mizukage…"_ Chōjūrō beamed and blinked slowly. As he opened his eyes; he sighed as he saw Aya sulking even more.

" _Oh...That's okay I guess…"  
_ As Aya continued to mope; Musashi sheathed his sword having finished fiddling with it and walked over to Chōjūrō. He bowed and grinned at the lone Swordsman of the Mist, revealing his sharpened teeth.

" _Chōjūrō-sensei, you have a way with women that is simply…"  
_ " _Appalling?"  
_ " _Yes but we can excuse that on account of your vigorous training sensei."_

" _I can't…"_ Aya whispered before she stood up and gave her friends a joyous grin from ear to ear.

" _So what does lady Mizukage want with her fabulous Team Mei?"_ As she walked over to the two men.  
" _She has a mission for you three."_ Chōjūrō's eyes darted to Aya and then to Musashi before finally looking at the ground beneath their feet and back at the two teenagers.

" _It's a delicate mission that may have some connection to the Akatsuki."_

Aya and Musashi looked at Chōjūrō. The blue swordsman nodded at them and they in response before they looked at eachother. All were aware that the increasing threat of the Akatsuki was growing ever closer. None were privy to their motives but all over the Shinobi world, men, women and children everywhere knew that they could not be ignored.

Not for long anyway.

* * *

The three shinobi navigated through the mist with ease. It surrounded their village acting as a thick blanket of cover from any who wished to do Kiri harm. The quiet of the forest detracted from the hustle and bustle of the Hidden Mist Village.

Aya was glad she was in the company of her allies as even in the mist, her blue qipao was something of a giveaway. It was a navy blue colour matching her grey trousers. As Aya walked ahead, she heard something metallic hit the soft ground with a thump in front of her. Investigating it; she saw her headband.  
' _Must've loosened up during my match with Musashi.'_ She thought to herself before she looked ahead and saw Musashi talking with Chōjūrō.

 _'That attack he pulled...His Whirlwind Slash...That was a very close one indeed.'_ As she recalled her sparring match with her teammate; she remembered her surprise at the miniature tornado rising from the ground and closing in on her. Aya had made the split second decision to escape using another substitution jutsu followed by a simple clone jutsu to trick her friend. Before she could do any of that though, she knew she had to fake a scream to convince Musashi that he had succeeded and won the battle.

Aya smiled at her own cunning. Chōjūrō looked behind him as Aya picked up her headband and tied it around her waist as a belt.

" _Musashi."_ Turning their heads to face one another; the swordsman met each other's gaze.

" _Musashi...I..."  
_ " _Don't say it Chōjūrō-sensei. I know."  
_ " _Okay."_ Chōjūrō sighed.

Aya watched the two of them before smirking.

 _'What is it with Mist Swordsman and their quiet conversations?'_ She pondered. Catching up to the two men, they entered a clearing and saw a lone girl standing there.  
The first thing Chōjūrō spotted was her scarlet red hair tied into a bun.  
The second thing he noticed was the fact that he was no longer in a misty clearing in the forests of Kiri but was now in the dark desert of Suna. Chōjūrō looked around and then turned his sights towards the sky. He could see no stars but the moon was bright and gave the entire desert an eerie feel.

It was silent.

A light wind brushed along the sand.

He heard whispers behind him.

Closer they came.

To his left.  
To his right.

He looked down at his feet and gasped as the sand swallowed his feet and wrapped around his legs as if it were a living being. It was like a snake coiled around its prey ready for the final crush.

Chōjūrō took a defensive stance before smiling and relaxing. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
As his eyes opened slowly, he saw a figure rise from the very sand in front of him.. The figure continued to grow and stumbled a little for balance before they stood up straight. Covered head to toe in sand, they tilted their head at the Ninja Swordsman.

Chōjūrō nodded.  
" _Getting better Misuko."_ He complimented. The sand covering the figure began to fall to the ground revealing Misuko. Chōjūrō first saw the slate grey flak jacket she wore as the sand from her head fell onto her shoulder pads. Then came her very pale complexion. It made Chōjūrō uneasy.

" _Misuko Gensō. You wouldn't mind...Letting me out, would you?"_

Misuko stared at him before she stepped out of the sand her feet were buried in. She brushed it off her short fishnet sleeves under her jacket.  
" _Very well."_ Misuko put her hands together and Chōjūrō found himself back in the misty plains. He looked at Misuko.

" _How did you cast that genjutsu in all this mist?"_ He asked.

Misuko tapped her nose.

" _Now that would be telling. Wouldn't you agree Aya? Musashi?"_ Misuko turned her head slowly to look behind Chōjūrō only to see her teammates down on the ground in a daze.  
She nodded her head before walking over and lightly kicked them.  
They did not move or wake. Only drool under the effects of Misuko's illusion. Her brown eyes furrowed slightly before she released an annoyed grunt.

" _They must still be under the effects of my genjutsu."_ She put her hands on each of them, transferring her chakra into their bodies.

Aya shot and raised her hands defensively.  
Musashi stood up with his blade in hand before looking around. He looked at Chōjūrō and then at Misuko before he and Aya groaned in unison.  
" _We was under genjutsu wasn't we?"_ Musashi asked.

Misuko nodded.

" _Oh...Well at least your skills are up to scratch."  
_ " _As a daughter of the Gensō clan of the Hidden Mist, my skills in genjutsu must always be top form. Why are you all here? Is something wrong?"  
_  
" _You're being sent on a mission. It may have something to do with the Akatsuki."_ Chōjūrō stated.  
" _I thought Lady Mizukage had already sent some of the ANBU to investigate the Akatsuki?"_ Misuko asked.  
" _She did but something has come up. Something new. She'll explain it all."_

" _Than let's get moving. You know what they say, never keep a lady waiting."_ Musashi grinned showing his sharp teeth again.

Team Mei nodded before all four of them started to make their way back to the village.


	3. 02 - Team Kurenai & Team Mei

_'The Akatsuki…'_ Tsunade mused to herself in the lone company of herself within her office. She was informed immediately after becoming Hokage that shortly after Orochimaru's assault on the village, two members of the Akatsuki came to the Hidden Leaf with the sole purpose of abducting Naruto.  
One of them was Itachi Uchiha. The man who brutally and callously murdered his entire clan in a single night and left only one survivor.

The other was Kisame Hoshigaki. Tsunade didn't know much about him herself. Only that he was an S-Rank missing-nin from the Hidden Mist and that the appearance of the sword on his back matched the description of one of the seven swords belonging to the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist.

 _'It's been a year and a half since all that mess with Orochimaru. The time when the Akatsuki will be making their move is getting closer.'_ As Tsunade thought to herself, Shizune walked in with Team Kurenai in tow. The chunin stood in front of her in line whilst Shizune adopted her position at Tsunade's side.  
 _'We only have leads at this point. We don't know where the Akatsuki are based. How many there are. Who is leading them and most importantly, what they want.'_

Tsunade thought back to Jiraiya's words…  
 _'They were after Naruto or more what's inside Naruto. The Nine Tailed Fox.'_

 _'The Nine Tailed Fox...Could they be seeking to harness its power? If so, what about Gaara and the Shukaku? Nine Tailed Beasts. Nine Jinchuuriki. If the Akatsuki were after Naruto, they must also be after Gaara and the other Jinchuuriki spread throughout the world...And if they got their hands on them all...All that power under the control of the Akatsuki, what would they do with it? So many questions to answer and so many lives at stake and not enough time to do anything about it!'_

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh before she opened her eyes to see everyone waiting for her words. Her train of thought came to a halt.

 _"M'lady?"_ Shizune leaned forward slightly holding Tonton in her arms before Tsunade cleared her throat and put her hands together. She leaned forward on her desk and adjusted herself to sit comfortably.  
 _"Yes. I'm fine. Shino. Hinata. Kiba."_ Tsunade looked up at the three.  
 _"I have a new mission for you three. There have been a series of strange and ominous disappearances in the area around Uzushiogakure, the Hidden Eddy Village. We've received reports from the remaining locals in the villages close to Uzushio that the disappearances have been occurring for over a month now and we have no leads. At this point we don't know much which is why I am sending you three. I would have sent the ANBU but we're stretched thin as it is already."_

Tsunade smiled.

 _"But with your skills and tracking abilities, i'm certain you three won't have any problem. The disappearances have occurred not only in the Land of Fire but also in the Land of Water. I have been in contact with the head of the Hidden Mist Village, the Mizukage and they have also decided to take action. This mission…"_

The Fifth Hokage zeroed her singular gaze on the three of them, scanning each of them slowly.

 _"Will be a joint Konoha-Kiri mission."_

Shizune leaned forward even more.

 _"Is that wise m'lady?"_

 _"It's certainly unheard of."_ Shino stated.

 _"The Mizukage I made contact with is still relatively new to her position just like I am. She was elected Mizukage only a short while before I was. As i'm sure you're aware, the Hidden Mist Village was a very dark place many years ago and was ravaged by internal rebellions. The new Mizukage has been outsourcing, hoping to build relations with the other villages. She contacted me and informed of the disappearances."_  
 _"Doesn't that give us more reason to distrust her?"_  
 _"In a sense yes. That is why I have positioned ANBU in key points around the perimeter and beyond the village in case this is all just a ploy by the Mist. However there is also the Akatsuki to consider."_

Kiba and Hinata's eyes widened as Tonton let out a worried oink.

 _"These disappearances could be linked to the Akatsuki and if that appears to be the case, we need to know what they are doing."_ Tsunade let out another sigh.

 _"Your mission is simple. Reconnaissance. We need to know why people are disappearing. Where they have gone and who is taking them. This is a reconnaissance mission. If you can, avoid battle at all costs. You are to meet with the Kiri team and coordinate your investigation with them."_  
Kiba put his fists together with an excited smile upon his face.  
 _"Sounds like an easy mission!"_  
 _"Which means it will definitely not be easy."_ Shino replied.

 _"Exactly. I have faith in you three."_  
 _"Arf!"_ Akamaru barked and received a smile from Tsunade.  
 _"You four. You four are to meet the Kiri team at the Sōdaina docks. There you will all make your way to Uzushio and see what information you can gather. Understood?"_  
 _"Yes ma'am."_ All three chunin nodded and Akamaru barked with them.

 _"Excellent. You will be heading out tomorrow afternoon."_

As Team Kurenai took their leave, Shizune let out a anxious moan. Tonton let out a concerned oink. Tsunade looked over in their direction.  
 _"Do you think this is a good idea?"_  
 _"Sending Kurenai's team or the mission as a whole?"_  
 _"The mission as a whole. What if this is a ploy by the Mist to attack us?"_

 _"That is something I have considered and i've taken the necessary precautions. Personally I don't think that they will attack us at all. With the threat of the Akatsuki getting ever closer; it'd be foolish of any village to attack us. They'd leave themselves open to an assault. If this mission goes successfully and we find out why people around Uzushio are disappearing, it could foster friendly relations between us and the Mist. Maybe even the beginning of an alliance. This mission is a delicate mission Shizune."_ Tsunade explained before turning her head and facing in front of her.

Stood before her were two members of the ANBU Black Ops.

 _"Like I said before, i've taken the necessary precautions."_

* * *

 _"Do you three remember the Hidden Eddy Village, Uzushiogakure?"_ Mei Terumī asked with her team assembled before her. She scoured them all with a smile. She had assembled a good team and she was proud of their progress.

Even though each of them had a long way to go.

Aya Takenaka. A member of the esteemed Takenaka clan in the Hidden Mist. Black hair that rested gently on her shoulder. Aya was no stranger to split ends and knots. A worthy adversary in her green eyes met the Mizukage's green eyes and Mei knew that with Aya having a tongue almost as sharp as Ao's, she was about to get it from her pupil.  
Musashi Kirimoto. Aspiring Ninja Swordsman. Dark blonde hair that was almost always messy, brown eyes and a strange scar going across his nose diagonally. Mei put Musashi in the team to act as the brawn but she knew everything about the boy top to bottom and some nights she wondered if it was the right decision.  
Finally there was Misuko Gensō. The Gensō clan were famed among Kiri for the genjutsu and appearance. Misuko had the appearance of many other Gensō's. Chalk white skin and scarlet hair.

The Fifth Mizukage observed them all as they awaited her instructions before she giggled to herself a little.

 _"Aya stop giving me that look."_  
 _"I haven't forgotten the Kusa incident you know."_  
 _"Can we please move past the Kusa incident?"_ Misuko moaned as she put her palm to her face.  
 _"No I cannot move past it. I was conned by that scumbag and it's the Mizukage's fault for sending us on that mission in the first place!"_  
 _"You was compensated Aya. By yours truly! Surely we can just, forget the Kusa incident."_ Mei put her hand on her forehead as Chōjūrō scratched his head in confusion.

 _"Urm...M'lady, what's this Kusa incident?"_

Aya folded her arms before Mei gave her a look. Their glares met with one another but it was Aya who lost the staring contest.

 _"The Kusa incident."_ Musashi held his index finger up.  
 _"Long story short, Lady Mizukage asked us to scout out any powerful shinobi in Kusa to bring back as a suitor for her."_

 _"And?"_

 _"We found a handsome young man. We thought he was perfect for the Mizukage. He said he would do it for money and Aya naively gave her cash to him. An obvious ploy but neither me nor Misuko was around to dissuade her. So Aya lost her money. The con man ran off and we all learned a valuable lesson."_  
 _"Never listen to the Mizukage when it comes to men!"_ Aya declared before Misuko slapped her arm.  
 _"No. We must always listen to the Mizukage. Always."_

 _"Thank you Musashi."_ Mei beamed at him.

 _"The lesson we learned Aya was to never leave you alone with a man."_ Musashi nodded before he felt eyes staring at him. he turned his head to see Aya staring at him with a dark look across her face.

 _"I have ten kunai on me. Think you can dodge them all?"_ She threatened.  
 _"I know I can dodge them all."_

 _"Oh...Here we go again."_ Misuko moaned as her palm stayed upon her face, hiding her face from her teammates antics.

 _"Now now now no kunai throwing guys. I just had these carpets cleaned."_ Mei snapped her fingers.

Aya sighed.

 _"I guess this is why you never leave me alone with my darling Chōjūrō."_  
 _"Even if you was alone with him, I don't think he'd know what to do with you. No offense Chōjūrō-sensei."_ Musashi looked over at the Ninja Swordsman to see him blushing with his head hung low.  
 _"None taken…"_  
Confused by Chōjūrō's reaction; Musashi looked over at his Mizukage,

 _"Was it something I said?"_

 _"Kinda...Now enough fooling around guys. I called you here for a reason."_ Team Mei stood straight and faced their sensei.

 _"Now as I asked before; do any of you remember the Hidden Eddy Village?"_  
 _"The Hidden Eddy Village...Uzushio right?"_ Aya asked.  
 _"That's right. Well that village has been deserted for some time now. Destroyed from within. Recently people from the neighbouring areas in the Lands of Water and Fire have been disappearing. No notes. No trails. Nothing."_  
 _"And you want us to investigate these disappearances."_ Misuko quietly stated.  
"Sharp as ever. That's right. Now this will be a joint Kiri - Konoha mission. Leaf and Mist together. If this mission goes well, I could draw up terms for a more permanent alliance." Mei looked up at her team.

 _"Especially with the Akatsuki becoming such a threat and their time to make a move coming soon."_

Team Mei kept their gaze with their sensei. They all knew full well about the Akatsuki.

The time was drawing ever closer for them to make their move and the question on all of their minds was where does Kiri stand in their plans? Were they after the Mizukage? Were they seeking only to plunder and destroy? Or were they after the unique jutsus of the Mist?  
So many questions and with time running out fast, tension in the Mist and all other Hidden Villages were starting to build.  
 _"You think that these disappearances are related to the Akatsuki?"_ Musashi asked.  
 _"I think they could be Musashi. We don't have any proof they are involved but if they, we have to be prepared. Even if it isn't the Akatsuki, people disappearing is a problem we need to find a solution to. That's why i'm sending you three."_ Mei smiled and put her hair behind her ear.

 _"I trained you three from little hapless genin and turned you into the chunin you are today. I have faith that if anyone can get to the bottom of all this, it's you three."_  
 _"Yes ma'am!"_  
 _"Excellent. Now this is a joint Kiri - Konoha mission so you will be meeting with a team from the Leaf Village. Your rendezvous point will be the Sōdaina docks. Once you've made contact with the team, begin your investigation. Try looking around the local settlements close to Uzushio were the disappearances are taking place, who knows, may find some clues."_  
 _"Right."_

 _"Excellent. You leave tonight."_

 _"TONIGHT?!"_ The chunin all screamed at once. Chōjūrō backed up slightly in light of their fury. Mei however gave her old team a look and they immediately fell back in line. Silence fell upon the room.  
 _"Yes. Tonight. You know as Shinobi you'll be very active at different times. It will take you a lot longer to reach the rendezvous point than the Leaf Ninja so you guys will have to leave earlier. I already have a ship ready for you guys."_ Mei paused momentarily before continuing.

 _"This is a reconnaissance mission. Try to avoid combat when you can. If the Akatsuki are involved, do not engage. Understand?"_

The three nodded.

 _"Excellent. I trust this mission will go smoothly guys. I await your report."_

Aya, Musashi and Misuko nodded once more before they turned for the door. As Misuko grabbed the door handle, the Mizukage called them.

 _"Before you guys leave, one last thing."_  
 _"Yes Lady Mizukage?"_  
Mei sighed.  
 _"If you happen to find any single men out there looking for love, do bring them back here for me! I'll be sure to compensate you all for your efforts!"_

Aya's left eye twitched.  
Misuko covered her face with both of her palms.  
Musashi looked down at his feet, trying to maintain his composure but desperate to laugh.

 _"Now remember guys! Make sure they are powerful shinobi. Only the powerful men can keep with me and if they're good looking, well...That's a bonus!"_  
Aya slowly turned to face her Mizukage.  
 _"Do you have a problem Aya?"_ Mei said with a smirk.  
 _"No...No problem at all."_

 _"Excellent. Stay safe guys."_

As her chunins left the room, Mei turned her head to Chōjūrō and held her finger up.

 _"Wait for it...Wait for it…"_

Chōjūrō tilted his head in confusion before suddenly his ears filled with shouting and screaming.  
 _"Damn it all she did it again! I am not her prime manhunter! Can't she find a husband for herself?! Curse you Terumī-sensei!"_ Aya roared before it suddenly grew quieter as she continued down the hallway.  
 _"Aaaaah...She reminds me of myself."_ Mei smiled.

Chōjūrō shook his head and rubbed his ears in baffled confusion. He pondered to himself how Aya could say all these things about the Mizukage and yet Ao is always on the receiving end of death threats from Mei for mere misunderstandings?

He smiled a tiny bit before he felt two presences enter the room and looked up to see two members of the ANBU. Shifting his eyes to his Kage, he saw Mei with a serious look on her face. A man and a woman stood before them. Both wore the masks of Kiri ANBU with thin eyes slits and their village insignia on the forehead.

The man was much taller than Chōjūrō but just as slim, adorned in the clothing of the ANBU. His mask pattern resembled that of a bird with blue circular markings around the eyes. Three lines descended from each of the eyes down towards his cheeks.  
The woman had white hair that Chōjūrō found somewhat unnatural. She was the same height as him and shorter than her partner. Her mask was plain but with black markings on the nose that resembled claw marks from an cat. A big cat.

Both had swords on their back.

 _"I am glad you are here."_ Mei greeted them.

 _"This mission is a precarious one and I have need for both of your skills."_


	4. 03 - Getting ready to leave

Aya stood in front of her grandfather. The head of the esteemed Takenaka clan. Having returned home, she greeted her clan members strewn throughout the compound they owned before she went to see her grandfather. Her and her teammates had split up for their own homes and would meet up later on. They had decided they would eat before they leave and sleep on the ship.

Aya never really saw her father and brother much but she knew that both men were ANBU and sometimes wouldn't come home for a while. She hasn't seen them in a month and she missed then deathly.

As Aya looked at her grandfather, she knelt down and bowed her head.

" _So I hear you are going to the Hidden Eddy Village. Is that true?"_

" _Yes grandfather. Lady Mizukage requested me personally along with my friends."_

" _I see."_

Aya's grandfather Shigeru had short messy black hair and green eyes. Takenaka standards.

" _Be very careful over there. Always look behind you."_

Aya smiled before she raised her right index finger and tilted her head.

" _I'm a chunin now grandfather. I can handle myself."_

" _I'm sure."_ He nodded and Aya stood up. As she began to walk to her room, Shigeru called her back.

" _Aya."_

She froze immediately. His deep and monotone voice passing straight through her.

" _Don't forget to report back to me as to the details of your mission."_

" _I will."_

" _And under no circumstances are you to fail. Remember you are getting paid for this and what is money?"_ He asked. Aya didn't turn around to face him.

" _Power. Money… Money is power."_

" _That's correct. Money makes the world go round and the fact that you are now earning and aiding your clan is something to be proud of."_

Aya slowly nodded. She stayed quiet before leaving her grandfather's quarters. She saw other members of her clan. Cousins. Aunts and uncles. Aya herself didn't have any younger siblings but she wanted a younger brother.

It was only her and her older brother Takira.

Aya entered her bedroom and looked at her chest of drawers.

' _What to wear… Need to wear something practical.'_ She thought to herself. Aya surveyed get outfits before she decided. Taking out a thin gray flak jacket without sleeves and dull navy blue shorts.

She put her shorts on and they ended at her thighs. They hugged her body tightly. Aya inhaled and exhaled before punching the air twice and kicking. Confident that she could move around in her stretchy shorts, she smiled before tying a belt around her waist filled with her tools and weapons.

" _Meeting with the leaf huh?"_

Aya turned around and saw her mother in the doorway. Aya looked like hey mother but she did not inherit her brown eyes. Shikami walked over to her daughter with a small smile.

" _Think you'll see Shikamaru?"_

" _That'd be nice actually. I haven't seen him in a long time."_

" _Well if you do go to Konoha Aya, say hi to Shikaku and Shikamaru for me. "_

" _If I see them."_

" _Now hurry up and get a move on! Never waste time Aya! Don't you go being as bone idle lazy as Shikaku and Shikamaru!"_ Shikami shouted at her daughter and Aya wished she had covered her ears before she grabbed everything she needed and bolted out of the door.

* * *

Musashi walked through his front door and sighed. He took his sandals off before he walked down the hallway towards his room at the very end. His home was dimly lit, only the candelabra on the walls provided light and illuminated the silent home. Musashi entered his bedroom; ignoring all the other rooms on the way. He walked in and saw it was exactly how he left it.

Tidy and immaculate. All books were in their place. On the wall opposite the door were six hooks. They were set in pairs. Musashi undid the straps holding his sword and sheath and placed his treasured blade on the bottom row of hooks. He looked up at the middle row and saw his father's sword resting gently on the hooks.

To Musashi, the blade was sleeping, having not been used since Musashi's father was alive. Musashi reached out to it and gently stroked the smooth sheath. It possessed a dull sapphire colour with golden engravings on it. Musashi was never able to figure out what the engravings were but they depicted an animal.

A beast.

Musashi wondered to himself how his father would feel if he wielded his sword. Would he be proud? Or scold him for picking up something that does not belong to him? Musashi's father was particularly paranoid about who touched his sword but Musashi always found it humourous.

He put his hand back to his side and looked down at the floor in sorrow.

The only sound that the blonde's ears were those of the flickering candles in his room and along the hallway outside.

He rubbed his hands together and brushed over a ring that his mother gave him.

He sighed again.

" _Son?"_

Musashi turned around to see his mother behind him. They shared brown eyes but Tsuma had navy blue hair. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

" _I miss him too."_ She whispered gently.

" _Mother...I didn't know you was in. I thought you had gone out shopping with Yuuga."_

" _Your brother had a little tummy ache so I thought it best to come home. Good thing too, he's in the bathroom chucking up."_

Musashi shook his head before sighing and smiling.

" _I am off to another mission mother."_

" _What's the mission?"_

" _I'm off to the Hidden Eddy Village. You've heard of all those disappearances right? I'm off to investigate."_

Tsuma nodded and Musashi turned back to his father's blade. He then looked at the top row of hooks and smirked. This is where he would put Nuibari. The sword belonging to his grandfather. Tsuma wished her son well before she left the room. Musashi looked back at his father's sword before he nodded.

Someday he will use it.

But not today.

He changed his clothes and chose a black one piece outfit with short sleeves and ending above his knees. He wore the signature flak jacket of the Hidden Mist over it. He grabbed his ninja sandals and shin guards. as he put his wrist guards on, he heard light footsteps behind him and turned around to see his brother. The two of them looked alike except Musashi had shorter hair than his brother and it was more unkempt.

" _Feeling better now?"_ He asked as he tightened his arm guards.

" _My stomach still aches but I feel better once I have something to eat."_

Musashi nodded at his 13 year old sibling.

" _That's a no no. You know the drill. When you throw up, no food. Let your stomach have a breather."_

" _But-"_

" _Breather."_

" _Yeah yeah...You're going on another mission right?"_ Yuuga asked. Musashi put his forehead protector on, tying it around his waist along with his many straps and belts.

" _I wish I got to go on all those cool missions. I just get stuck with boring genin missions."_

" _Hey don't sound so glum now Yuu. The chunin exams will be here soon. I know you'll make chunin."_ As Musashi gave his brother a thumbs up; Yuuga returned it before reaching behind his back and taking out two short swords.

" _And if you don't it's off to the academy with you!"_ He ruffled his brother's hair and Yuuga moaned a little before he put his short swords back in their sheaths on his back, having finished showing off despite not doing much.

" _Brother you said you was gonna teach me some Kenjutsu soon… "_

" _And I haven't forgotten. I promise. This mission will be a cinch. I'll be back before you know it."_

" _I hope so. I wanna learn the whirlwind slash like you and dad already!"_

" _And you will. It won't be the same considering your swords are smaller but you will."_

Yuuga nodded before Musashi grabbed his sword and slightly undid his forehead protector to retie it around the sheath. He looked at himself and knew he was ready for the mission.

" _Ready Musashi? You show those Hidden Leaf guys how awesome is ninjas of the Hidden Mist are!"_

" _I'll be certain to. Especially us Kirimotos. We are special."_ Musashi bumped his fist with his brother before he took a deep breath and walked back through the quiet hallways of his home.

* * *

Misuko walked through the market of the Hidden Mist Village as the sky began to darken with the sun setting behind the clouds and the mist. The stalls were beginning to close up and Misuko quickly made her way to one stall in particular. She heard the many whispers of people around her and frowned at all of them. Whispers that queried what she was doing out of the house, stories regarding the pale complexion of her clan and their crimson locks and darker stories of their genjutsus.

She sighed as she ignored their comments. She walked up to the small stall and the owner lifted their head from scouring their merchandise and smiled. The owner was an elderly man who had a penchant around Kiri for his delectable pastries and sugary treats. He wore a navy blue apron along with a matching set of grey trousers and shirt with pinstriped sleeves.

" _Aaaaah Misuko! What a pleasant surprise, I was just getting ready to close up. Then again it is like you to come buy at closing time. What can I do you for?"_

" _I'd like some white uirō please."_

" _Coming right up."_

He gave her the small white cake and Misuko handed him a few coins with a small smile.

" _My favourite cakes. Thank you kindly Roshā."_ She stated as she took another bite before she heard more people speak about her. She tilted her head in their direction before she sighed.

" _Don't listen to them Misuko."_ Roshā gently patted her shoulder and nodded at her. Misuko replied with a nod before she bit again into her cake.

" _I never do. But it is annoying though."_

" _Oh?"_

" _My family are specialists in genjutsu. We've been in the Hidden Mist for a long time now, since the village's founding and yet…"_ Misuko turned around to face the many people passing through the market. Some there for the evening shopping and others getting ready to retire for the night.

" _We are still feared throughout the village. With fear comes disrespect and that's what I don't like. It's always been like that. Stories about my family being ghosts and killers and-"_ Misuko paused before she turned around to face Roshā.

" _It doesn't matter anyway. Have a good night Roshā."_

Roshā reached down and gave Misuko a bag of assorted pastries.

" _On the house. Safe journey Misuko."_ The two of them nodded at each other and the scarlet chunin took her leave. Her steps along the dirt beneath her feet were gentle and slow as she made her way home. She ignored everyone who mentioned her name and her clan.

* * *

When she arrived home; Misuko hurriedly retreated to her bedroom and acquired her small backpack for the mission. She sighed a little and looked over at a small photo of her with Aya, Musashi and their Mizukage sensei when they had started out as genin. Aya stood in the centre of the three in front of their sensei and held a thumbs up to the camera. Misuko stood by Mei's left side and held her head down a little. Musashi had an open grin and stood on the opposite side.

Misuko remembered how much she despised her teammates and now they all get on like best friends. Leaving her tidy bedroom, Misuko walked straight to her grandparents quarters before she knelt down. There was silence between the three of them before her grandmother sighed.

" _You intend to go out on a mission dressed like that?"_ Chibuki asked as she looked at her granddaughter and nodded in disapproval.

" _Does appearance really matter on a mission grandmother?"_

" _Appearance matters in everything!"_ Chibuki stated sternly.

" _Have me and your mother taught you nothing? Have you ignored what we have said?"_ She followed up. Her dark red hair was tied into a bun like Misuko's whilst her husband was devoid of any hair on his head.

" _Of course I have but since when does appearance affect the success rate of a mission?"_ Misuko replied as she looked Shuren at the floor slightly.

" _It doesn't. Your skill in genjutsu is what affects the outcome of the mission along with your teamwork and other variables. Your skill in genjutsu also affects your reputation. Our reputation. The reputation of it family."_ Chibuki explained.

" _That is where appearance plays a part Misuko. A well dressed appearance, skilled and deadly jutsus and correct decorum will strengthen and fortify our reputation in the Land of Water."_ Daisuke continued.

Misuko silently listened to her grandparents but secretly wished they would stop.

" _An esteemed reputation breeds respect and respect can be turned into fear and if the common folk are afraid of us…"_ Both of the elders looked straight at their granddaughter with faces devoid of any positive expression.

" _And with fear, we can protect the Mist from the chaos of the rebellion all those years ago."_

Misuko slowly nodded. She opened her mouth slowly as she planned a reply and when she was ready to speak.

" _Misuko what are you doing here? You'll be late for your mission."_ Turning around, the chunin saw her mother Misaki.

" _Mother…"_

" _Hmph. We was just teaching your daughter the importance of maintaining the reputation of our clan. Something I would have expected you to do Misaki."_ Misuko could sense the slight venom in her grandmother's voice.

Misaki stayed quiet as she did by the door in a regal kimono of a beige colour with a dark brown sash around her waist tied into a bow. Her hair was also tied in an updo bun.

"Well you certainly don't want tardiness to become part of our reputation do you?" Misaki replied.

" _Very well. Misuko you may go."_ Chibuki nodded and Misuko slowly stood up. She looked at herself in a similar kimono as her mother.

" _I will change into something better."_

" _Good. Make sure you report back to us the details of your mission after your debriefing with the Mizukage."_ Daisuke ordered.

" _Of course."_ The teenager turned around and left with her mother. Even as she left the room agree could feel her grandparents eyes burning into her back.

Misaki and Misuko exchanged looks and the daughter silently thanked her mother before she returned to her room and replaced her kimono with a sleeveless grey flak jacket of Kiri with shoulder pads. It had the symbol of the Hidden Mist Village stitched onto the left breast whilst the Gensō clan emblem was stitched onto the right breast. It depicted a series of crescent moons aligned together to create a curvy octagon. Underneath the jacket was fishnet armour with short sleeves. With fingerless black gloves, matching ninja sandals and dark grey trousers, Misuko looked at herself in the mirror and was now content that her family would be pleased as well.

She had everything she needed. A scroll for her jutsu. Several kunai and a small sealed vial of poison.

She was ready to leave.


	5. 04 - Mandate of the Mizukage

Aya leaned on a tall wooden post with her hair tied into a thin ponytail. It ended close to her mid back. Her eyes were trained on Musashi who was pacing very slowly back and forth as the two of them waited for Misuko.

 _"She's never late you know."_ Musashi said quietly.

 _"Well I guess there is a first time for everything. What's keeping her? I bet she went to go get some cakes before she started packing. Damn her sweet tooth."  
"Coming from the girl who rushed over to Chōjūrō-sensei to give him a cake."  
"He would have loved it if it wasn't burnt..."  
"To a crisp."  
"Whatever!"_ Aya shouted before she turned her head and saw Misuko walking towards her and Musashi. She let out a sigh as Musashi turned around.

 _"Where have you been hmm?"_ Aya asked.

 _"I went to the stall to get some last minute cakes Aya..."_

 _"See? Told you Musashi! That sweet tooth of yours is evil."_

Misuko rolled her eyes before the three of them began to walk along the port.

 _"So which one of these is our ship?"_ Misuko asked.

Musashi held up a finger and pointed at a dark brown ship at the end of the docks.

 _"Standard naval ship complete with accommodation for us on our journey."_ He stated.

 _"So how long is this journey to the mainland gonna take?"_ Aya queried.

 _"About a day. Maybe 2 if we have any delays."_

 _"Oh great...Stuck on a ship with Musashi for 2 days tops..."_ Aya looked up at Musashi who gave her a large toothy grin.

 _"What's wrong? I would never hurt you Aya..."_ The swordsman was proud of his sharp teeth. Aya narrowed her eyes on her teammate before nodding her head sideways with her arms folded.

 _"I'm certain...Especially with those teeth."_ Aya shuddered at the thought of falling victim to a cannibalistic Musashi.

 _"Musashi please stop scaring her like that."_ Misuko asked.

 _"The last thing we want is her freaking out on the mission out of fear."_

Musashi sighed.

 _"Killjoy."_

Misuko smirked before they started to walk the ship and board it.

 _"Do those teeth make it easier to chew meat?"_ The red haired teenager asked with a sarcastic and mockingly jolly tune.

 _"Chew? Would you believe, no? Now if you mean tear...Mutilate...Devour...Than most definitely."_

Aya shuddered.

* * *

The three had settled down on the ship and were on their way to the mainland. Their journey had began and Team Mei were sitting down in a small room with a coffee table between the three of them. Misuko handed out some of her cakes to her teammates whilst Aya had made the three of them a cup of tea each.

It was night time and they were each ready to retire.

But not before a quiet talk.

 _"So what do you think these Leaf chunins will be like?"_ Musashi asked.  
 _"Well I heard that Leaf ninja are some of the strongest ninja around...Bar us of course."_ Aya replied.  
 _"Of course."_ The three of them giggled a little before Misuko set her face straight.

 _"Do you think we'll encounter the Akatsuki?"  
_ Silence swept across the room like a wave as they each pondered an answer to the question.  
Musashi crossed his legs over and rested his head on his hand.

 _"Actually no. I don't think we'll encounter them."_

The girls nodded.

 _"But you never know. If we do, we'll be ready. We mustn't engage, no matter what happens. If we make contact with the Akatsuki...We run. No ifs or buts."_

 _"Running back home with our tails between our legs? Sounds lovely..."_ Aya frowned and shrugged her shoulders a little before she took a sip of her tea. She had been in physical combat before but never with anyone as skilled as the reputed and feared Akatsuki and she was not a fan of tucking tail and fleeing.

 _"Better to return home with our pride hurt Aya than to return home in a box."_ Misuko stated.

 _"Yeah I know...I'm not stupid enough to take on an Akatsuki member. Not at least without the proper preparation."_

 _"What do we know about the Akatsuki?"_ Musashi asked. He took a cake and ate it in one go before he looked over at Misuko. The genjutsu user took out a small dark red book and placed it on the table in front of her. She opened it and flipped a couple pages forward.

 _"This book was given to me by Terumī-sensei. It's details the Akatsuki. What we know about them anyway..."_ Misuko skipped forward and stopped on a page with a photo on it. A photo of someone all three of them knew.

 _"We know of a some of their members. Two. We all know this one."_ Misuko pointed at the photo.

 _"Kisame Hoshigaki."_

Silenced washed over again before Aya sighed.

 _"I still can't believe he joined the Akatsuki...He...He..."  
"We know Aya. He saved your life."  
"And that of my mother...During the chaos...But he never said why. Not that it matters now anyway."_

Misuko nodded.

 _"Well we know what he can do anyway from what our elders have said of him and Terumī-sensei."_ Another page was flipped and Misuko pointed at another photo.  
 _"Kisame was last seen in the Hidden Leaf Village and he had with him a man named Itachi Uchiha."  
"Itachi Uchiha? Who is that?"_ Aya asked.  
 _"Kept out of the loop Aya? Itachi Uchiha is...Was a nin from Konoha, he's now working for the Akatsuki and is quite...Dangerous."_ Musashi explained.

 _"It's said that the massacre of the Uchiha is all down to Itachi."  
"As in...He killed them? His own clan? My...My god..."_ Aya's tone was filled with disbelief.  
 _"Yes. He left only his younger brother alive. I can't remember the name of the brother..."  
"Goodness, that's awful." _Aya gasped before she finished her tea and moved onto her small pink cake.

 _"Imagine how the brother must feel..."_ Musashi had a sad look on his face. He thought of the pain that would go through his heart if he lost everyone he cared about. He already lost his father but to lose the rest of his small clan? The blonde young man quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

 _"We're getting off track guys. He possesses the Sharingan. It's a Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to see chakra, copy the jutsus of others to near perfection and even cast genjutsu."_ Misuko sighed knowing that in a worst case scenario they may encounter either Itachi, Kisame or another member of the Akatsuki.

 _"Sounds powerful. Do we know anyone with the Sharingan who is an ally? Are there any Uchiha living in Kiri?"_ Musashi queried.  
 _"If there are, they certainly won't be making themselves known any time soon given their clan is history."_

 _"Well that sucks! An Uchiha would be a valuable ally..."_

 _"Kinda sad when you think about it."_ Aya said. She tied her hair back into a bun; ready for bed.  
 _"Very sad."_ Musashi joined.  
 _"Off track guys..."_ Misuko snapped her fingers before she closed the book.

 _"We don't really know what the Akatsuki want or where they are...Oh well...That's why Terumī-sensei is having us chase up this lead."_ Misuko sighed.

 _"I just hope all goes well."  
"And it will."_ Aya smiled.

 _"We'll work with the Leaf and find out why people have been disappearing and if it does have something to do with the Akatsuki than we'll report back to Terumī-sensei and plan our next move. The leaf ninjas will probably do the same and report back to their Hokage."_

 _"Easy."_ Musashi grinned.

 _"Should we plan our battle tactics if we run into the heat?"_ He asked.  
 _"Well duh!"_ Aya raised her arms and smiled.

 _"If we encounter any hostiles, we'll..."_ Aya smiled and snapped her fingers.

 _"We'll use our combination jutsu to defeat the enemy. Then we'll continue our investigation whilst they lay on the ground defeated."_

 _"No. if we encounter enemy forces, we flee. The Leaf flee and we race back to Kiri to inform Terumī-sensei."_

 _"What's the point in that if the enemy will just give chase?"_ Aya adopted a stern tone as she voiced his displeasure at her orders.  
 _"It's the Mandate of the Mizukage."_ Misuko stated. Aya growled as Misuko brought up the ancient rule of Kirigakure.  
 _"Mandate or not, I still don't like it. What's the point of reconnaissance if we just run at the first hurdle?"_

 _"So that we can live and continue our recon of the situation and our investigation."_

 _"But if we get caught than our cover is blown so what's the point of running? Better to take out the enemy than have him or her on guard you know? I just don't understand any of it."_

 _"Mizukage's orders."_ Misuko repeated.  
 _"I don't care if it is Terumī-sensei's orders, it's just silly!"  
"It's the most logical plan of action to preserve our lives. Do you wanna disobey the Mizukage?"_

Musashi sighed as the girls continued. The young ladies stared at eachother. Their views on tactics conflicting with eachother. Their eyes locked with eachother.

 _"If Terumī-sensei has a problem with me disobeying her than she can tell me straight but I wasn't trained to just blindly follow stupid orders! We should defend ourselves and defeat the enemy if we land in the heat!"_ Both girls furrowed their eyebrows as Musashi braced himself for another argument.

 _"This is a simple recon mission. If we encounter enemy ninjas and we lose, it could cost us our lives and that would cut our ninja service pretty short. This is recon. Simple recon. We have to gather as much information as we can. As such we can't just fight recklessly like you would have us do."_ Misuko refrained from shouting and kept her voice calm but her stalwart tone and condescending words only served to aggravate Aya. Musashi began to take deep breaths. Deeper and deeper as the dispute progressed.

 _"We're not genin anymore Aya. We can't just go rushing into battle like it's all fun and games. Even for a genin, it isn't always fun and games."  
"Well I don't think that being cowardly and tucking tail is the right thing to do!"  
"Orders are orders and rules are rules."_

 _"Who died and made you Kage huh?!"_ Aya stood up. Her heart was racing from the adrenaline within her veins. She didn't want to fight Misuko but her emotions drove her forward and she was ready for anything. She knew that as a user of ninjutsu and Misuko being a genjutsu specialist, the fight would involve a lot of chakra.

 _"Like you said, we're not genin anymore and you're not our team leader so don't you dare sit on your high horse and treat me like a child!"  
"Than stop acting like it."_ Misuko stayed seated and glared at Aya. Her eyes conveyed frustration and annoyance at her partner. Aya opened her mouth and took a step forward before both girls widened their eyes at the presence of a sword in between the two of them. They looked over at Musashi who had his feet on the coffee table and his sword in his right hand.

 _"Will you two just shut up?! You're giving me a damn headache."_ Musashi's voice was raised and he zeroed his eyes on his teammates.

 _"I don't like headaches."_

He turned his head slightly to his right in Aya's direction.

 _"Don't start a fight here on the ship of all places. With your jutsus Aya, you could make a hole in the ship and then our whole mission goes to pot. You wanna go back to Terumī-sensei a failure? On our first mission as chunin?!"_

Aya briefly examined Musashi's face and saw in his eyes alone how displeased he was. The swordsman sighed and he lowered his sword.

 _"I'm with you Aya. I want to fight as much as you do if we meet an enemy."  
"Ha! I knew it Sashi! I knew you'd be on my side."  
_Musashi turned his head completely in Aya's direction.

 _"Hold your horses. I didn't say I was on your side."_

 _"But...You just-"_

 _"I said I agreed with you. I didn't say I was on your side. I'm not on your side or Misuko's side."_ He looked at them both and returned his sword to its sheath. Musashi stood up and walked over to the window. He gazed upon the dark ocean and the night sky. It was a moonless night and Musashi found the dark ocean eerie.

 _"Aya I love a fight. I do but if we attack our enemy whilst performing recon, we may not win the battle. Even if the Leaf are present and help us, we may still lose. What if we happen to meet the Akatsuki? We can't take on the Akatsuki. We could give it our best shot but we're not prepared for that."_

 _"I know that but running away? It just seems so cowardly!"  
"And getting killed is the better option?"_ Musashi sighed.  
 _"Aya your skilled in long range ninjutsu. Misuko is skilled in genjutsu and i'm skilled in kenjutsu. We're not a team meant for straight up combat. We're a team meant for debilitation and reconnaissance."_

 _"But-"_

 _"But? What but? There is no but. The fourth Mizukage put us together and formed our team because of our abilities. We were formed for reconnaissance and support. Why? Because all of our abilities are weighted towards debilitation."_

Musashi's eyes were starting close. He was tired and wanted to sleep but could not stand the thought of putting up with his teammates' bickering for much longer. Aya let out an annoyed sigh.  
 _"Yeah I know...I just thought that our first mission as chunins, we should give Lady Mizukage a show and impress her."_

 _"And we can by succeeding in our mission instead of bickering like we're back in the academy."  
"Musashi is right."_ Misuko added.

 _"If we succeed here, Lady Mizukage will surely be proud of our efforts. I'm certain."  
"It's a matter of practicality Aya. We know nothing of our opponent so we have to gather as much info as we can to bring back to the village. Can't do that if we're dead because we didn't follow orders."_

Aya let out another, longer sigh before she held her hands up.

 _"Alright alright you've convinced me, can we drop it now? Misuko, i'm sorry I let off on you. I shouldn't have."  
"I accept your apology."_ Misuko slowly nodded and Aya bidded them both goodnight before she retreated to her own small room aboard the ship to retire for the night. Misuko felt Musashi's eyes on her and she met his sight with her own.

 _"You're at fault as well you know. I thought you two put all this to bed during the chunin exams? Remember that we lost against the Iwa-nin because you two couldn't control your bickering. We got promoted to chunin but still had a loss under our belt, thanks to you two."_

 _"Your point? Terumī-sensei still promoted us didn't she?"_

 _"Yeah cause she was impressed with our performance but that was still a setback and she made that perfectly clear."_ As the swordsman's head swayed from side to side in disapproval, Misuko stood up and walked to her room.

 _"You owe Aya an apology Misuko. Like you said, we're not genin anymore. You're not team leader anymore Misuko. Terumī-sensei told us that from the moment we became chunins, we were all equal shinobi in our own right. So that high horse you are on? Get off it. We're not in the old system anymore. No one is better that anyone in Kiri. We are all equal shinobi of the Mist."_

 _"Yes I know."_

 _"No."_ Musashi nodded with a slight frown. He walked upstairs towards the deck.

 _"No I don't think you do."_


	6. 05 - First Meeting

Aya was on the deck of the ship looking out at the docks they were approaching.

 _'So that's the land of fire huh?'_ This was her first time visiting the land of fire and she had to admit that she was enjoying the view. The healthy green trees that covered the landscape along with the vast mountains in the distance was a sight to see.

Many mountains were present within the land of water along with pale green grass but the usually cloudy weather, patches of mist here and there and snow in the coldest regions tended to hide that beauty.

She always appreciated the scenery of the land of water. It may not have always enjoyed the presence of the warm sun and the blue skies but they were blessed with snowfall in some areas and mysterious mist in others which possessed its own unique beauty. Aya smiled to herself and turned to face the small crew of the ship. She grinned and walked towards the crew members before giving them a pat on the back. She thanked them for their hard work onboard the ship and for putting up with her. She knew how annoying she could be at times and now that she had arrived at the docks, it was time for her to tone down her excitable attitude and get down to business.

Or try to at least.

 _"Aya."_ At the mention of her name, she turned to face her teammates. Musashi had tied his hair up in a short ponytail.  
 _"Do you know anything about the nin of Konoha?"_ Misuko asked as she finished tying her hair into a bun.

Aya put her right hand on her hip and smiled.

 _"And here was me thinking you already knew. No book about it?"  
"Aya..."_ Misuko moaned before Aya smirked a little before she nodded.  
 _"I was only kidding. Yeah I know about them...Kinda."_ She held her finger up and took a deep breath.

 _"Alright listen up folks for I am about to give you a class in the nin of Konoha!"_

Musashi and Misuko rolled their eyes in sync.

 _"Now pay attention! The nin of Konoha are very skilled at their craft. A lot of their clans have unique abilities so hopefully we can all pitch in on this mission and get things sorted. Very skilled so it's actually a good thing we have a team of Leaf nin as our allies."_ The three of them started to depart from the ship.  
 _"No one can compare to us Mist shinobi."_ Musashi declared.  
 _"Well of course."_ Aya agreed. Misuko shook her head.

 _"You know Terumī-sensei taught us humility..."_

 _"That woman doesn't have a single humble bone in her body...Always going on about how she's the best kunoichi the Mist has ever seen..."  
"You know she only says that to annoy you Aya..."_ Musashi scratched his head a little.  
 _"And it clearly works."_ Both Misuko and Musashi let out little low giggles much to Aya's frustration.

 _"Oh whatever you guys. Come on let's get a move on."_ As she picked up her pace to leave her friends behind, Musashi gently lifted his hands in the air beside his head and smirked.

 _"You think she'll ever find a guy with all that fire in her belly?"  
"You saying women should be calm, quiet and composed?"_ Misuko lifted her eyebrow at him.  
 _"Works for you don't it?"_

Misuko slowly turned her head towards her teammate and glared at him. Musashi turned his head to avoid her eyes but could still feel her singular gaze penetrating him. Her stare almost felt like sharp knives prodding lightly at the side of his face causing a nervous feeling to shoot through his body...

 _" Alright I'm sorry. God you two are so touchy..."_

Till he could take no more.

A small smile crept its way onto Misuko's face before she turned to look ahead.  
 _"Sometimes I swear that stare of yours of is a Genjutsu... "  
"Maybe it is."_ The two picked up their pace and joined Aya. Team Mei walked through the docks which was quite busy this time in the morning. They kept a lookout for the Leaf team but stopped as a white dog appeared in front of them.

 _"Arf!"_ The dog barked at them and Musashi looked down at it.

 _"What do you want mutt?"_ He sternly asked as Aya bent down slightly to stroke it.

 _"Awww he's adorable! Musashi don't be so mean."_

 _"Why? I hate dogs."_ He said lowly as he continued to look down at the animal.

 _"Hey!"_

Team Mei looked up and saw a brown haired boy running towards them. Misuko instantly noticed his facial markings and tilted her head slightly at them.  
The boy ran up to them and patted the dog on the head with pride in his eyes.  
 _"He found them guys! Nice one Akamaru!"  
"Arf!"_ Akamaru barked in response at his master before Musashi looked up at the boy in front of him. He was slightly taller than Musashi.

 _"I take it he's yours?" Musashi asked.  
"That's right. Me and Akamaru have been together for a very long time now. It's me and him till the very end!"_

The dog barked with matching enthusiasm.

 _"Akamaru huh? That's a nice name."_ Aya stood straight before she grinned at Kiba.  
 _"The name is Aya and it is a pleasure to meet you."_ She waltzed over to Musashi.

 _"This here is-"  
"I can introduce myself Aya..."  
"Alright alright. Go on..."_

Musashi rolled his eyes slightly.

 _"My name is Musashi."_

Aya quickly directed herself over to Misuko.  
 _"And this grumpy little thing is Misuko."  
_ Misuko's right eye twitched at the comment.  
 _"I am not grumpy. I am simply focused on the mission. I am Misuko. Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Kiba. This here is Akamaru though I guess you knew that already."  
"A pleasure."_ Misuko replied and nodded before she looked at Akamaru and then back at Kiba.  
 _"I'm assuming you had your dog sniff us out to determine who we were before you approached? Clever. Especially in such a busy area. So where is the rest of your team?"  
_ Kiba turned around and motioned for Hinata and Shino to step forward. As the two of them joined up with the five, Aya looked straight at Shino.

 _"Alright hold up guys! Wait a minute!"_

Musashi and Misuko prepared themselves mentally as they knew what Aya was like when she met new people. The teenage Takenaka bounced right up to Shino and studied him intricately as the Aburame, forever composed and calm, remained still under her scrutinising gaze.

Aya stepped back slightly and looked up towards the beaming sun.

She then looked back at Shino.

 _"Why are you wearing so much?"_

Misuko put her palm to her face whilst Musashi's eyes rolled once more.  
Shino was expecting hostility from her after such an optical interrogation but not a random question about his appearance. However he was used to people questioning his appearance especially if they were not from Konoha or were unfamiliar with his clan.

 _"Why am I wearing so much?"_ Shino repeated her query.  
 _"Yeah I mean come on! We barely get sun like this in Kiri! It should be enjoyed and relished but you're covering yourself up like you got some skin condition and those sunglasses of yours? I mean you have a hood and sunglasses? I've heard of protecting yourself from the sun and all but that's just-"_

"Aya stop. You're being disrespectful..."

Musashi moaned. Misuko looked over at Kiba and Hinata who both couldn't help but giggle at Aya's attitude and Shino's presumed discomfort.

 _"But it's true! What if he overheats and passes out? That would be tragic."_

 _"You're wasting your breath Aya. Shino's entire clean dresses like that. Well the members I've seen anyway."_ Kiba stated.

Aya took a step back and smiled.  
 _"Well if his whole clan does it than I suppose I can let it slide."_ She giggled and bowed gently at Shino.

 _"Shino. That's a nice name. I'm Aya."  
"I know."  
"Super. So do those goggles come off?"  
"Only around my family. At home and in private."_ Shino replied.  
 _"That's it? What if you are in a dark room? How do you see?"_

Akamaru barked and Kiba scratched his head.  
 _"Actually that's a good question..."_

Musashi took a very deep breath before he forcefully pulled Aya away.  
 _"I do apologise for her behaviour Shino. She's missing a few brain cells."  
"Hey!"  
_Musashi ignored his friend's protests and lifted his head up slightly to look at Shino.

 _"Musashi. At your service."_ Musashi grinned.

Hinata gasped at his sharpened teeth.  
 _"Oh my...Your teeth."_

Musashi looked to his right at the Hyūga with a slightly open mouth as he let go of Aya.  
 _"What about them?"  
"They're so sharp... Almost like a..."_

 _'Please say shark...Please say shark...Please say shark...'_ Musashi repeated to himself in his head.

 _"A cat."_

 _'A cat?! I'm being compared to a feline?!'_

He kept his face straight.

 _"Oh."_

Musashi took a deep breath and gave a big toothy grin to Hinata.  
 _"Don't worry, I won't bite. Though these teeth do make it easy to tear the flesh from my opponent."  
"They d...Do?"_ Hinata stuttered.  
 _"Indeed. In fact, I'm feeling rather peckish right now."_

Hinata blushed and her left foot instinctively moved back before Musashi laughed.

 _"I'm kidding! Please don't be scared. Please? I'm sorry but I couldn't resist."_ He stuck his hand out towards Hinata.  
 _"Musashi is my name and if you ever need anything, you just say the word."  
_ Hinata nodded slowly before she shook his hand.

Shino looked at Musashi's waist and noticed the blade attached to it.

 _"Sharpened teeth and wielding a sword? You're one of the legendary ninja swordsman of the Mist aren't you?"  
_ Pride swelled up within the swordsman and for the first time in a while, Aya saw him beam like the warm sun above them.  
 _"I'm glad someone recognised me but I'm not actually a ninja swordsman...Yet. My grandfather was though and once I find his lost blade, I'll truly be a ninja swordsman of the Mist."_

 _"I see."_ Shino replied.

 _"Now that we've all introduced ourselves, can we get on with the mission?"_ Misuko asked.  
 _"I agree. We should find somewhere to sit down where we can discuss our plan of action."_ Shino agreed.

Aya pointed to a small building on a small hill above them.

 _"That looks like a teahouse. Perfect place."  
"Then let's get a move on. There may be lives at stake here and we need to get to the bottom of all this." _Shino began to walk towards the teahouse and everyone followed suit.


End file.
